More Than Silk Sheets
by kirr1001
Summary: "I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some" -Lykke Li, AU
1. Chapter 1

_Rin_

Atsuko. Was that really her name from now on? It tasted strange on her tongue when she said it, and rang even stranger in her ear when she heard it. She rarely ever had anything to call her own. Even her name had been given to her by parents she never knew, who had abandoned her soon after the fact. But it was hers. In here she just wasn't allowed to keep it anymore.

She lay silently on the bed and counted to herself. Her body felt dirty and she wanted, more than anything, to scrub it clean and hope that her innocence would come back with the white foam of soap. But she couldn't find the strength to move when her head felt this dizzy. Counting off the passing seconds was the only thing keeping her from crying, the only thing keeping her sane. What scared her the most was the relief she felt. Relief from how easy it all had been, how she had just laid there and stood it when that man's hands touched her, when he pressed his face against her cheek, his breath smelling of alcohol...

The silence was broken by the sound of a door as it opened to reveal a tall man. Her breathing stopped; she couldn't do it again, not this soon. But she was able to move her frozen form again as she saw that it was one of the other employees, not another customer. She had seen him before, talking with Naraku.

She covered herself with the black blanket and heard him say, "Naraku asked me to come. He says that there are no clients for you for next two hours so you may rest." She didn't answer, she never talked with anyone else but Naraku since it was necessary, he was her boss. She simply nodded in answer and could feel how he was staring at her. From the corner of her eye, she watched him as well and couldn't find any want or lust in his gaze. He was simply looking at her.

She didn't know what part of her made her say what spilled from her mouth next, but she somehow managed to whisper them when she saw his intention to leave her in the dark room again, "Is it... normal t-to... enjoy it a little if... when he's... t-touching..." she couldn't say more, even that small measure of comfort wasn't possible anymore. She was sick, that's why she felt pleasure, that's why, that's why...

Then he answered, he understood what she meant, "I have heard that it is normal. Do not worry." His tone was calm and cold, but it was like a cool breeze in her personal hell. She burst into tears and grasped that tiny hope, a possibility. Maybe she wasn't that twisted, maybe she didn't deserve all of this hurt.

"Thank you, thank you", she whispered over and over, squeezing the blanket to her chest. She dared now to look him in the eye, even attempted a smile to show her gratitude somehow. He didn't move from his spot at the door. He just stood there as the blur of the room made his eyes look amber.

"It's going to be harder every time", he told her then. "Whatever rubbish Naraku has told you is a lie. This is not a place for the young."

"I'll be okay", she whispered.

At that he opened the door wider and turned around. "No, you won't." After that he was gone.

She lay there in the darkness, thinking of the short conversation. A small part of her felt better. Maybe it was because of him or because she had let out her fears, she didn't know. After all she was just too young.

She laid back down on the bed, this time wrapping the blanket around her small body instead of leaving herself bare and vulnerable.

She didn't fear the darkness anymore. Her eyelids fluttered as the silence promised to her that somehow, she would be alright.

Maybe she could try and sleep for a while.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hola~ You can't believe how happy and relaxed I am now when I'm free from all the exams! I can just lay and... be!

Here's the first chapter of my new story. I think this will be definitely very fun to write since I'll be using more pairing and POV than just Kagome&InuYasha. This chapter is about Rin and you might be a bit confused about what's going on with her but you will understand in next chapters.

Oh and I'm very sorry for making you wait for the next chapter of _Someone to Love, Someone to Trust_. It is... hard to write a big epic last chapter ^^'

**BashiYami, **thiiiiiis big thanks to you for you great beta-work ;D Honestly, I could say it hundred times and it still wouldn't be enough.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

I'll try to update soon.

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome<em>

Her next client was at six. There was still a half an hour time for her to do something refreshing, maybe go for a walk or eat fast food, just this once. That would cheer her up again and wash away the bitter taste in her mouth.

She wasn't heartless, she understood Sango's feelings and her point. That girl, Atsuko, wasn't even eighteen yet. All too young and innocent to deserve a life like this. Of course Sango wanted to do something, help that girl. Kagome wanted too but she had been here, in this strange place too long, or long enough, and didn't know how to fix other peoples life anymore. If Atsuko or anyone would come to her and ask for help then of course she would help. But how could she persuade someone to leave here, promise that there was always another way to make everything alright, when she herself had never left though there had been many chances?  
>Sometimes a whore had a good reason to become a whore and when she had seen Atsuko's broken face she had also seen serious reasons.<p>

She stopped in the hallway and leant against its wall, pressing a hand against her temple, grimacing. _Poor girl.  
><em>Sango was right.

She sighed and confirmed the decision about fast food, no matter what others would say. Then she made her way to the lobby.

The lobby was dark, almost comfy room with few armchairs and a desk. There was Suikotsu like usually when someone needed a drink or a new appointment. It was funny, at least in her opinion, how decent the lobby made this place look like.

Suikotsu was talking to someone tall and dark man. His familiar form made her heart jump up to her throat but she stayed calm, kept her breathing normal. Because it couldn't be Inuyasha, not after his promise to never come back here again. But when she heard the man's angry voice, she let out a soft whine.  
>It was him.<p> 


End file.
